Green Magic
by JFox101
Summary: When the Dursley's move to Angel Grove, Harry finds a mentor and friend in Trini Kwan. But what happens when he discovers her and her friend's secret identities?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Green Beginning Part 1**

Ten Year old Harry James Potter Relaxed in his stance as he tried to make it more like his friend/teacher Trini Kwan as they practiced the Mantis style together in the Youth Center of Angel Grove. Uncle Vernon had gotten a job transfer to the Grunnings division here and they where still the most miserable human beings he had ever had the misfortune to meet/live with. Of course, they couldn't deny him many of his rights as a human being as they had in England, what with America's child abuse laws and such. Though one thing remained the same, Dudley made it his life's mission to make sure he had no friends their age. But, if it weren't for him, he wouldn't have met Trini as she and her friend Kimberly Hart had defended him from Dudley and his new gang of idiots. He started hanging around in the Youth Center after that as Dudley usually hung around home or the Arcade.

When Trini saw him practicing a Mantis stance on the "gym area" she offered to help him with it, which he gratefully accepted. Which was why on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays he could be seen practicing with Trini.

"More like this." Trini said patiently and curved his arm on the inside a bit more. "Now try."

Harry performed a punch/kick combo flawlessly.

"Hey Freak! Mum and Dad want you in the car, NOW!" Dudley shouted form the door making Harry droop his head as he cousin waddled away to his parents car.

"I'll see you on Tuesday Harry." Trini said and they both bowed. Harry slung his gym bag over his shoulder. She watched her student leave and joined her friends at the table where they where studying for their Chem final.

"He's coming along." Tommy said to Trini in an impressed tone.

"Well study's have shown that pre-teens and children often pick up on things faster than those our age or adults." Billy said also in an impressed tone. "Though I am a bit concerned about his home situation. One day last week he came in with a big shiner on his eye, he told me it was bullies but, I think it was something more than that."

"Maybe we could get Ms. Applebee to look into it." Kimberley suggested, also concerned about the sweet child. "She's a children's rights activist isn't she?

"Good idea Kim, I just hope he's ok for now." Trini said as she watched the very expensive car drive away and saw Harry watching the Center from the window.

**In the Moon Palace...**

"So, the Yellow Ranger has a little student does she? Well then, I guess I should introduce the boy to my putties!"Lord Zedd, arch enemy of the Power Rangers declared as he spied on the Dursley's driveway. "But how to do so?"

**In the driveway...**

"Now you listen here boy." The whale like man said shaking a finger at his nephew. "We're having neighbors over for a garden party this evening and their bringing their children. Out of the goodness of our hearts."

Harry repressed a snort at this, since when does someone with a good heart give his nephew a black eye because he did better than his son on an pre-algebra test?

"We have decided to allow you to attend, but no funny business. Any funny business, any at all, and you'll be locked in your room from now, until Christmas." Vernon said with his face in Harry's.

Get out of my face you fat walrus. Harry thought with a frown but nodded.

**Moon Palace...**

"Brilliant." Zedd said with a smirk in his voice as he watched the young human go into the large house.

**That Afternoon at about 5 o'clock...**

The neighbors gathered on the Dursley's lawn with their children. Talking, laughing, having a good time. The busnissmen of the group listened to some stories of deals Vernon made in his younger days and where moderately impressed. Trini and Kimberley where in the neighborhood because Harry had left behind his pre-algebra text book and where walking up to the party. Harry spotted them and waved

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Trini greeted Petunia who echanged welcomes with the two girls. "Harry left his Pre-Algebra book behind this afternoon and he was telling me about their review tomorrow so I brought it by." Trini said handing it to Petunia.

"Thank you very much Miss Kwan." Petunia said politely putting it down on the table.

Suddenly, gray men flipped onto the scene around the guests on the lawn.

"Uh oh, party crashers." Kimberly said to Trini and Petunia who cried out in terror.

"Putties." Trini said simply getting into a fighting stance noticing Harry doing the same as the children huddled together. "Harry!" She shouted. "Aim for the Z!" Harry nodded and the battle ensued.

Harry stayed in front of the kids to fend off the putties that didn't go for Trini or Kimberly. The kids looked awe as Harry grabbed one's arm, flipped it and punched it in the Z. When two came up he he blocked with both arms and his legs in an arch angle and flipped those two as well before gointg to two more and attempting to kick one in the head in an arch kick, blocking its punch with his left arm and palming its Z with his right hand. "Awesome!" He shouted. Though they where in danger this was fun! Like a game almost. He ducked a putty's sweep with its arm by bending backwards, brought his body up and kicked its Z with his right foot in a high kick.

The ones who had teenagers of their own watched In awe as well. Here where two teenage girls and a ten year old boy fighting these evil gray men and they had to shout at theirs to take out the garbage.

Soon the gray men disappeared.

"Thank you so much, thank you." Petunia said hugging the two girls.

"It happens all the time ma'am, you get used to it." Kimberly insisted. Smiling as she saw the kids gathering around Harry asking him questions.

"We better contact Zordon." Trini whispered to Kimberly who nodded after several adults thnaked them for beating the putties.

"Yeah." Kimberly agreed as they started to jog tot he park.

Harry noticed his two older friends leaving suddenly and decided to follow them as the party continued. When they stopped just beyond the bushes

"Zordon, Harry's relatives lawn party was just attacked by putties." He saw Trini talking into her watch.

"Do you think Zedd's up to something?" Kimberly added.

"I am unsure at this time, Alpha and I shall monitor Angel Grove from here, be cautious Rangers." "Zordon" said to them making Harry's eyes bug slightly.

Kimberly and Trini are Power Rangers? He asked in his mind, unknowingly making the bush give way and he fell forward almost into them. He cried out as he felland rolled onto his backside. "Ow." He said, then he said. "Oops" as he looked up and saw Trini and Kimberly looking down at him.

"How much of that did you hear?" Kimberly asked in concern.

"You guys are Power Rangers?" He asked bluntly making them start to worry.

**To Be Continued...**

**Harry will be the Green Ranger without the shield. **

**Trini play's a mentor/big sister role in his life. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Green Beginning Part 2**

"You guys we have a huge problem." Trini said as she and Kimberly ran up to their friends the next afrernoon while they where playing football in the park.

"What's the problem?" Jason asked after he called a break to the other team.

"Harry knows we're the Power Rangers." Kimberly told them.

"How'd he find out?" Asked Zack in shock. This was truly a HUGE problem. Harry could become a target.

"Well he overheeard us talking to Zordon after putties attacked his relatives lawn party and when he heard Zordon call us Rangers he put two and two together after realizing we're always around each other."

"We have another problem." Jason said after rummaging through his bag and opening the box that normally held the Dragonzord power coin. "The Dragonzord Power Coin is gone."

"Maybe you misplaced it?" Billy suggested, Harry knowing about their side job was one thing, a missing Power Coin was another.

"I always keep it in this box." Jason said. "Someone must have taken it."

**Command Center...**

"Is the Coin finished with its charging yet Alpha?" Zordon asked as he monitored the creation of the newest addition to the Ranger team, the original Green Ranger coin had been recharging for twenty four hours. Even though it would be slightly less powerful than before as seen with the new Green Ranger who was lying on a table without the original shield.

"Yes Zordon, and the connection to the Morphing Grid has been completed as well. Zedd won't be stealing the Green Ranger powers like Rita did" Alpha said proudly. "Preparations are almost complete."

"Excellent Alpha, with any luck the newest addition the Rangers will be ready by this evening." Zordon said with approval.

**The Moon...**

"So, the Yellow Ranger's little friend knows their secret eh? Zedd said with glee in his voice. "How about a little distraction? Nimrod, the Scarlet Sentinel will not be stopped this time!" He raised his Z staff and lightning struck the Sentinel Statue in the park yet again.

**To Be Continued...**

**Of all the monsters in the original MMPR series, Nimrod, the Scarlet Sentinel is my favorite.**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Green Beginning Part 3**

After two hours of searching for Harry, the Rangers where starting to get worried. He hadn't been home all afternoon, he wasn't at the Youth Center or the library, they where starting to fear the worst.

"You don't think Zedd has Harry already do you?" Trini asked as they caught their breath in the park.

"It could be he has some kind of appointment Trini." Billy suggested as he took a sip of water from his water bottle and passed it around.

"Billy has a point." Tommy said as he gasped having ran from the library in the center of town.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep

The Rangers huddled together as Tommy pressed the talk button on his communicator. "We read you Zordon." They listened in.

"Teleport to the Command Center, Alpha and I have something to discuss with you Rangers." Zordon said seriously.

"On our way Zordon, Tommy out." Tommy said releasing the button

"You guys don't think he knows, do you?" Kimberly asked in worry.

"He knows all Kim." Zack said spookily. "Like Patrick Sweazy in _Ghost._"

"This isn't funny Zack." Jason said seriously. "Remember what Zordon said about telling others about our Power?"

"But we didn't tell him Jason, he figured out on his own." Billy pointed out. "Let's just go see what Zordon wants." He suggested.

They all vanished in flashes of their colors.

**Command Center...**

"What's going on Zordon?" Tommy asked getting right to it as they stood in front of the giant floating head of their mentor.

"As you all know, Lord Zedd's monsters are far superior to Rita's. As such Alpha and I brought back Tommy back to the Power Team as the White Ranger. However, we believe that Lord Zedd will soon team up with Rita somehow, this combination of enemies spells disaster for the World."

"We know that your young friend Harry found out about your identities yesterday Trini, and so Zordon and I decided that the best way to protect him-" Alpha started but Tommy could see where this was going.

"No way." Tommy said.

"Yes way." Zordon chuckled. "By taking the Dragonzord coin and recharging it with a new connection to the Morphing Grid, a connection neither Zedd nor Rita can touch, we where able to rebirth the Green Ranger powers, with a few slight adjustments."

"Adjustments?" Kimberly asked not liking where this was going.

"Its time you met your newest team member, the Green Ranger." Zordon said as the same white light when Tommy came back appeared and a slightly shorter Ranger descended from it. The Green Ranger uniform appeared, but without the original shield Rita created.

"The time has come to reveal your identity Green Ranger." Zordon said to the smaller Ranger. The Ranger snapped his helmet straps to release his helmet, and took it off.

"How's it goin?" Harry grinned in the Green Ranger costume to the shocked rangers.

Jason was astounded, Harry was ten years old, how did Zordon expect him to fight in battles?

"As the old Dinozords where converted into the Thunderzords, Alpha and I have modified the Dragonzord to have its own Warrior Mode similar to the White Tiger Zord." Zordon told the Rangers as they welcomed Harry to the Team.

"Warrior Mode?" Tommy asked, interested in seeing his old zord's new mode.

Suddenly, the alarm blared.

"Nimrod, the Scarlet Sentinel is attacking the Warehouse district with an army of putty patrollers." Zordon said

"It isn't like Zedd to use a monster when its already been defeated, something's up." Billy said suspiciously.

"This is your first battle Green Ranger. Are you ready?" Zordon asked the youngest member of the Power Rangers.

"More than ready." Harry said as he glared at the monster destroying buildings that where already crumbling.

"Its Morphing Time!" Tommy shouted.

"Tigerzord!

:"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes, there's more, but I'm making you wait for where Harry's gift in the Craft to be revealed...oops...**

**Oh well, anyway, the Craft in this fic is Rita and Zedd's magic. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Green Beginning Part 4**

A muscular silver haired male stood at the sign saying "Welcome to Angel Grove: Home of the Power Rangers! Population blah blah blah. The male thought as he sniffed the air. He smelt his cub's scent in the air, and all the power and raw magic from the monster attacks by that Zedd character.

He grinned. "I'm coming Harry." He said before transforming into his wolf form and running into the trees along the interstate...

**The Battle...**

Everyone was fighting either putties or Nimrod, or in Harry's case, Goldar. Turns out Zedd sent down Nimrod to distract the other rangers and test Harry's skills as a fighter. He was winning by a mere margin as he jump sweep kicked Goldar who ducked and slashed at his chest causing him to stumble and fall on his back.

"Heh heh heh." Goldar chuckled hovering his blade in front of the face of Harry's helmet. "Lord Zedd wishes to have a little chat with you Green Ranger."

"Tell Zedd I'm not interested!" Harry shouted instinctively bringing his hand up in a curved position and a green energy ball formed just above his hand stunning Goldar enough for Harry to fire it directly into his face. Harry was stunned too for a split second before he rolled away and was able to get on his feet and into a stance.

**Moon Palace...**

"Grow Nimrod, Grow!" Zedd ordered bringing from its dimension pocket one of his growth grenades. And throwing it down to Earth.

**The Battle...**

"Let's show them the power of Thunder!" Jason declared to the sky.

"Mastodon, Lion, Thunderzord Power!" The Mastodon Dinozord was struck by lightning and became the Lion.

"Pterodactyl, Firebird, Thunderzord Power!" The Pterodactyl Dinozord was struck by lightning and became the Firebird.

Triceratops, Unicorn, Thunderzoed Power!" The Triceratops Dinozord was struck by lightning and became the Unicorn.

"Sabre Toothed Tiger, Griffin Thunderzord Power!" The Sabre Toothed Tiger Dinozord was struck by lightning and became the Griffin.

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord was struck by lightning and became the Red Dragon.

"White Tiger Thunder Power!" Tommy shouted to the sky and a small white colored orb appeared and flew toward him and he caught it.

Harry brought the Dragon Dagger handle to his lips and blew through his mouth piece, the calling melody rang through the air and soon he could see the Dragonzord rising up from the water and marching toward him with the other zords.

**With Fenrir...**

Fenrir stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the flut like sound. Then heard a roaring like noise and looked toward the direction of the harbor. It was like one of those muggle Godzilla movies. He then watched the first 5 robots transform themselves into a single robot that looked like a Japanese samurai. He grinned. "Wicked."

**The Battle...**

"Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode, now!" Tommy ordered as he put Saba into the keyhole like slot that made the Tigerzord transform.

"Dragonzord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Now!" Harry ordered, putting the Dragon Dagger in a slot similar to the one in the Tigerzord.

The two Z plates on Dragonzords knees extended and turned themselves downward to reveal feet. The chest plate opened its self in the middle and moved to the back with wings unveiling themselved as the arms of the Warrior mode replaced the Dragonzords normal arms. The chest plate came back down on a smaller V shape on Warrior Modes chest leaving the rest as wings on its back. Its mouth came down to reveal the face and the Tail became a Spear like the old Fighting Mode spear.

"Wow, awesome!" Harry said excitedly in the cockpit of the Dragonzord.

"Very interesting new friend Rangers, I'm sure you remember my assistants AC and DC." Nimrod said as she summoned her two "Assistants."

"You guys and Harry take the goon duo." Tommy said to the Rangers. "I'll hold off Nimrod."

"Right." The Rangers said.

Harry felt his adrenaline rushing as his Zord marched toward AC and AC marched toward him. He stood his ground as AC slashed at Dragonzord with a short sword. Dragonzord stumbled backwards and took its spear in hand as it came back. He thrusted it at AC who stumbled and then aimed a kick at it. AC fell into DC who stumbled into Nimrod who was having trouble of her own with Tommy.

"Get them you fools!" She said yet again as the two monsters looked to her for instructions on what to do.

The Thunder Megazord's eyes glew Yellow aa did Dragonzords and Tigerzords. Tigerzord's Tiger mouth chest glowed Red and Dragonzords wongs extended. Dragonzord grabbed its spear and jumped off the ground before flying at AC with it and ramming her stomach. Tigerzord sent "White Tiger Thunderbolts" at DC and the two "assistants" vanished. The Thunder Megazord unsheathed its Power Sword and brought it up as if about to strike.

"Aw, not again!" Nimrod begged before the sword was brought down onto her and she fell before exploding in a multitude of sparks and the three Zords stood victorious.

**The Moon...**

"The child is gifted in the Craft!" Zedd shouted in fury slamming his fist on the balcony. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"We didn't know of the child's gift Master." Goldar explained.

"It seems I have found a proper heir to my throne after all, forget the former Green Ranger, I've found something better." Zedd ordered with evil glee in his voice.

**The Juice Bar The Next Afternoon...**

"I can't believe you guys have to put up with that every other week." Harry said as he sat with his new Team Mates wearing a new green T-shirt. "Though those Putty's are great stress relievers." He added before rolling his right shoulder.

"They are." Tommy agreed as did the others. "But this isn't a game Harry, these are life or death situations we're put in, can you handle that?"

Harry saw his relatives car pull up in front of the juice bar, his aunt and uncle where so grateful to Harry for protecting Dudley from the Putties that when he asked for some green shirts they got them for him. "I think I can handle it."

Fenrir Greyback watched his cub get into a car outside the local Youth Center. "Soon my little cub, soon." The silver haired man walked away and blended in with the crowd of Muggles on the street...

**To Be Continued...**

**There os a Poll up on what Ninjetti animal harry should receive**

**I wonder, do AC and DC stand for Alternate Current and Direct Current? Is that their names?(Nimrod's assistantrs) **

**If you haven't guessed it by now, Fenrir is Harry's real father. He's been looking for him for years and finally tracked him to Angel Grove. Lily isn't from earth and shares a certain sisterly relation to a witch in a garbage can right now in the story. Care to guess who?**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Father Part 1**

**The Poll will be closed in two days. The standings are as follows:**

**Cougar: 46% with 13 out of 28 votes**

**Eagle: 32% with with 9 out of 28 votes**

**And bringing up the rear, is Lion with 21% from 6 out of 28 votes.**

**Personally, I thought people would have voted for Lion even though it is cliché. **

**The Soundtrack for the Putty attack this chapter is "I Will Win" **

**Youth Center, 2 weeks after Harry became the Green Ranger**

"Hey, Trini." Ernie said to Trini who was helping Harry with a new Mantis stance.

"What's up Ernie?" She asked As Harry performed a spinning kick.

"That silver haired guy's been watching Harry for about a week now," Ernie said motioning to a tall man outside the window. "I'd keep an eye on him if I where you." Ernie said in true concern. He knew Harry's home life wasn't the best and that his guardians would most likely not care either way if a pedophile or murderer abducted Harry, much less Rita or that new Zedd guy.

"Thanks a lot Ernie, will do." Trini said seriously as she watched the man stare fondly at the boy practicing Mantis Kung fu. She knew Harry could handle Putties and Zedd's monsters, but she was unsure about a full grown adult human. She looked back at the window but he was gone. Several scenario's flashed through her mind. He could be a PI, he could be an FBI agent...or he could be a pedophile stalking his next victim. If he came within 5 feet of Harry.

"Excuse me." A man's voice said to Trini. She was startled and turned to find that same male.

"What do you want?" She asked rather stiffly thinking the worse.

"I was wondering what you could tell me about that boy you teach every week." He asked rather politely.

"Why?" She asked

"Private matter." He said. "My client has ordered me to find any information on his missing son.

"Excuse me?" Trini asked, it sounded fishy.

"I'm a PI" The man said. "My client hired me to find out any information on the whereabouts of his missing son that I could. His son's been missing for ten years this Halloween. I had finally found them in England when I found out that they had moved to the States but couldn't tell me where, after some lengthy research I discovered the family moved here to Angel Grove."

"Whose your client?" She asked warily.

"Classified." He said. "I managed to find out that he goes to the local Elementary School but have yet to find his relatives address."

"Listen to me." Trini said bringing the older man to her face by the collar of his shirt. "If you try ANYTHING with that boy, anything at all, and you'll be in prison faster than you can say :"I'm Innocent." She said with a scary glare that only females could manage.

The man gulped. "Yes Ma'am." He said.

Trini dismissed Harry and they bowed to each other. Harry said bye to his older friends and left the Juice Bar.

**Moon Palace...**

"This is perfect." Zedd said as Harry took a shortcut to his neighborhood through the park. "The Littlest Ranger is all alone Finster! Send down the Putties!"

**Park..**

Harry suddenly stopped as he was surrounded by Putty Patrollers. "Damn, not today." He said He looked at his watch. 3:00. He had a doctor's appointment at 4. "All right Putties, who wants to be first?" He asked getting into a stance but twirling his backpack around in the air.

In the bushes nearby, the silver h aired man watched his cub about to fight the gray men growling. No one attacks my cub and gets away with it. But was surprised when with a battle cry, Harry heaved his backpack at the nearest gray man and it hit him in the Z on his chest.

_I know the deal,_

_I know the sound_

_I know their feel_

_I know the End._

Harry kicked another right in the Z and he flew back and hit two more who slammed into a tree. HE ducked one who tried to grabbed him and slam punched him in the Z before round housing another in the back.

_And all I say is all I ever have say. _

_I know the signs._

_I will WIN!_

_Won't Stop until I WIN!_

Harry vault twisted over a putty and blocked a punch with his arm and palmed its broke up and the putties disappeared.

_I will Win! (Song fades out)_

A fighter's heart, just like his old man. Fenrir thought with pride in his heart. '

"Man." Harry said, "Why me?" He asked himself wondering what Zedd was up to. He checked his watch. 3:15 "Damn!" He shouted and broke into a run.

**Moon Palace...**

"Green Ranger's skills are growing Master." Goldar commented in Zedd's throne room.

"It appears so." Zedd said with glee in his voice. "My future heir needs to be trained in the Craft, I'll need a monster to distract the other rangers." He said, raising his staff and striking a Soccer ball with his lightning and Soccadillo appeared in its place with evil laughter in his voice...

**To be Continued...**

**I know Soccadillo was one of Rita's monsters, but I changed it for my fic. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Father part 2**

Beep Beep Beep beep beep beep

Their communicators alerted the 6 teens to leave the after school function for the baseball team and hid in a deserted hallway. "We read you Zordon." Tommy said into the

"Lord Zedd has sent a monster called Socadillo to the playground and is reaking havoc. Harry is not ansewring his communicator for some reason, Alpha and I will continue trying to contact him from here."

"Right, well guys, let's morph." Tommy said and they got into their morphing pose.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

At Harry's appointment...

Harry put his communicator in his backpack to avoid any suspicious questions from his new doctor. His aunt and uncle had dropped him off and would pick him up when it was over. His morpher, was also in his backpack.

"He's right in the office waiting for you deary." The pretty, black haired receptionist said to him as he walked in, funnily enough, no one else was in the office except for the janitor.

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said as he tossed his backpack in a chair.

The receptionist chuckled before picking up a hand mirror. "Little boys can be so trusting." She glowed yellow and Scorpina appeared in her place and the janitor became a putty. "Don't you agree?" She asked the putty who nodded.

Harry sat on the raised seat where patients sit waiting for his doctor to come in.

"All right Harry." Dr. Sivano said as he came in with a chart. "I'm gonna have to ask you to come quietly."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously looking around as two orderly's came in on e ither side of the doctor.

"Because Lord Zedd has chosen you to be his son and heir to his throne Green Ranger." Silvano said in Goldar's voice and Dr. Silvano faded away to reveal the golden flying monkey that was Goldar and the two orderly's became putties. The putties came toward Harry and he locked his legs around one's neck and flipped him to the side before rolling back onto his feet on the other side of the raised seat. He reached back to find his morpher, but it wasn't there.

Damn! Harry thought. I left it in my backpack!

"Teke him!" Goldar instructed two more putties who cornered Harry and grabbed his struggling arms and soon all where teleported out in white light.

The Ranger's made quick work of Socadillo, although they had trouble with his rolling around at first, but they used the Power Cannon to finish him off.

"Huh." Tommy said after a few minutes of being de-morphed. "That's weird, Zedd didn't make him grow."

"Something's up." Jason agreed.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep.

They all leaned in. "We read you Zordon." Tommy said yet again.

"Teleport to the Command Center immediately, we have a dire situation on our hands." Zordon said in a grave tone.

"Right, we're on our way." Tommy said.

"I hope Harry's okay." Kimberly said in a worried tone.

"Knowing our luck, he's probably not." Zack said seriously.

They all disappeared in flashes of colored light.

**The Dark Dimension...**

"LEMME OUT!" Harry said punching one of the poles in the misty floored room only to receive a shock. Suddenly, Goldar appeared.

"Greeting's Green Ranger." Goldar sneered as the ten year old got into a fighting stance. "Hee hee hee,. Look at you, ten human years old and already a skilled warrior. Even without your gifts in the Craft

"My...what?" Harry relaxed his stance slightly.

"The Craft Green Ranger." Goldar explaned. "The magic of space and time itself."

"What gift? I doon't use this Craft." Harry insisted putting up his Mantis stance again.

"Haven't you been wondering how you formed that ball of energy during our last battle?" Goldar asked

Harry hesitated. He had indeed been wondering about that little attack he pulled. From what Tommy told him about when he frist became the Evil Green Ranger he also did that once, but he hasn't been able to do it since.

"Tommy was able to do it because his power was connected to the Craft at the time." Goldar explained. "Since the Green Ranger powers are now connected to the Morphing Grid, he can no longer use that particular technique. But you child, where born with your gifts."

**With Zedd...**

"Excellent Goldar." Zedd said as he watched the pair interacting from a portal. "Plant the seeds of doubt in his young mind so they can take root, then we shall mold him into the perfect Dark Warrior!"

At the Command Center...

"What's gong on Zordon? Does this have anything to do with Harry?" Trini asked in concern for the ten year old.

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon instructed. "Alpha manage to capture this segment, before Harry disappeared off of our radars."

They saw Harry in a fake doctors office fighting off the putties and then being taken by Goldar.

"If Harry had his Power Coin with him, it is possible we might be able to locate him, hwever, his Power Coin and communicator appear to not be on his person at this time.

"So where are they?" Zack asked.

"Alpha has located his power coin to be near the Angel Grove city line to the north." Zordon explained. "Right next to the abandoned building where Harry was abducted."

"I'll go get it." Trini volunteered and she teleported away in a flash of Yellow light.

"As for the rest of you, Alpha and I will keep looking out for Harry. Be sure you do as well. If Zedd has Harry in his clutches, it could spell disaster for Angel Grove.

"But why would Zedd want Harry in the first place Zordon? He's only ten." Billy asked with curiosity.

"I am unaware of Zedd's true intentions at this time, but I have a theory that Zedd plans on making Harry the heir to his throne."

**In the Dark Dimension...**

"That doesn't make any difference." Harry insisted. "Its not the power that makes the person, its what they do with it that matters!"

"Do you honestly believe that Harry?" Goldar asked. ""What about when the other Rangers discover your talent in the very magick they fight against everyday? They will turn on you and seek to destroy you!"

"No..." Harry said, but doubtfully. "They wouldn't, their my friends."

"As I recall they only let you hang around them because you where Yellow Rangers student did they not?" Goldar reflected as he saw the seeds being planted in Harry's mind. "Their frendship has been conditional from the very beginning."

Harry was starting to doubt his "Friends" friendship already. Coiuld it all have been a lie?

**To Be Continued...**

**OH and I forgot to mention, the Power Coin they put in Harry's backpack is a forgery, Zedd has _blocked_ the MG's connection to the Power Coin to keep Zordon from finding Harry too soon. He re routed it to the fake coin instead. He has not TAKEN it away. **

**Bet you all thought it was about Fenrir huh? In Your FACE!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	7. Chapter 7

**And the Winner is Cougar! With Eagle in Second Place, and Lion in 3rd, followed by those other suggestions that didn't mean jack (Censored) But for them, I thank you. It means that people are actually reading and paying attention to the (Censored) Storyline I call a fanfiction. **

**Yes I have been watching Tosh.o, that guy's (Censored) Hilarious**

**Chapter 7: Father Part 3: **

The Seeds of Doubt have successfully taken root. Zedd thought gleefully as he spied on his soon to be son. Seeing the glowing seeds in the Green Rangers mind. Excellent. All is going axxording to plan. As long as- No! He thought to himself. Do NOT think that, you'll jinx a perfect plan. Now, as soon as Rita arrives, every piece will be in place, for the final checkmate! He laughed evilly as lightning crackled.

**The Next Day...**

"Rangers." Zordon said through Jason's communicator. "Teleport to the Command Center immediately, this is an emergency."

"We're on our way Zordon." Jason said as the watched beeped into standby mode. They all left the Youth Center, and disappeared behind the trash bins in flashes of light.

"What's the emergency Zordon? Have you found Harry yet?" Trini asked in concern.

"It is much worse than I feared Rangers, Lord Zedd has gathered the Seeds of Doubt, and planted them into Harry's mind." The floating head of their mentor revealed to his rangers.

"The Seeds of Doubt?" Kim asked, not liking how that sounded.

"They do exactly what they sound like they do Rangers, once planted into one's mind, the victim begins to doubt everything they hold dear. For Harry-"

"Its our friendship." Trini said in realization. "Zedd's going to use Harry against us."

"But why?" Tommy asked.

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon instructed, they where watching a scene from Harry's first Ranger Battle.

"What was that?" Tommy asked as they saw Harry gathered green energy and fired it in Goldar's face.

"The reason Zedd is after Harry. Harry is gifted in the magick known as the Craft." The mentor of the Rangers revealed to Harry's team mates.

"The Craft?" Kim asked.

"The ancient magicks used by Rita and Zedd and many others in the Alliance of Evil." Zordon explained. "Though how an Earthborn has these magicks is indeed a mystery."

"Oh no." Jason said in realization.

"Oh boy." Zaxk said as well, seeing where Jason was headed. "Zedd's gonna use that to turn Harry on us isn't he?"

"It appears so Zaxk." Zordon admitted solemnly. "You and the other Rangers must get close enough to Harry to destroy the Seeds of Doubt."

"How?" Trini asked with sincere concern for her young friend.

"This subsonic laser specifically targets the Seeds of Doubt." Alpha informed the rangers handing Billy a very small gun like K's favorite weapon on Men In Black. "Hold it for 5 seconds and it will destroy any Seeds of Doubt within a 50 light year radius."

**The alarms suddenly blared.**

"What's going on now?" Jason asked

"Rita's dumpster has crash landed on the moon again. Goldar has retrieved it and is bringing it to Lord Zedd as we speak." Zordon explained, Seeing the event telepathically.

"Uh oh." Kim said. "So not good." She said as they watched the flying golden monkey warrior carry the trash can to Zedd's palace.

Moments Earlier, thanks to the Seeds of Doubt Harry has accepted his "Fate" as the new enemy of the rangers and Zedd as a father figure of sorts. "Father, I think I feel something approaching from space, something powerful."

Zedd hmmed in thought, Rita's trashcan's orbit would indeed bring her back by now. And in all honesty, he was beginning to feel something for the wicked sorceress. She had an excellent mind for evil, but was always thwarted by those meddling teenagers. Perhaps he had misjudged her.

"Goldar." He said to the monkey like warrior.

"Yes your excellency?" Goldar asked on his knees.

"Rita's trashcan approaches, bring it to me when it lands." He ordered.

"Yes Oh Evil One." Goldar said with a bow.

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm choosing Goldar and Scorpina to be Harry's "Evil Godparents." At first I thought of Finster, but he didn't have much of a role to play after Rita was put in the Dumpster by Zedd. And after she returned and Married Zedd either he or she created the monsters. **

**If I don't post anything after Tuesday or Wednesday, i'm busy playing Pokemon Black! Yeah Baby! Their finally here! Best for me is that I gots Action Replay which already has a Modifier code! And Shiny code for the US version! So, I'll take a break to play my new game, then come up with new ideas. **

**TTUL Bitches! **

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
